One Last Time
by xBandanaRosesx
Summary: It's been two years since May and Drew broke up, but May still loves him now more than ever. When she sings her heart out at the Johto Grand Festival afterparty, will her song bring him to her, one last time, or are the two of them fated apart forever? Songfic. Contestshipping and Festivalshipping


_**Hi guys! This is just a one-shot idea that came to me when I was listening to 'One Last Time' by Ariana Grande (AN: Won't use any actual lyrics because it breaks content guidelines). Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**_

* * *

 **One Last Time**

* * *

Walking along the path, May stopped as soon as the stadium came into view. The Johto Grand Festival. She finally won all five ribbons and was now eligible to compete in the Grand Festival. However, this time around, she didn't wait until the very last contest to win her fifth and final ribbon. Gone was the 10 year old girl and in her place stood an 18 year old young woman. Her hair was now mid-back length and she wore a white sleeveless skater dress that ended mid-thigh, with a navy blue strip running along the hem; underneath a red sleeveless hoodie, with a navy blue hood; with black knee high socks and black trainers. This was accompanied by a pair of white and navy blue fingerless gloves and a small, white backpack. The only thing she kept the same was the old red and white bandana that she had kept with her since the day she started out on her journey. It had come to be her good luck charm and she just couldn't bring herself to part with it. She took in a deep breath and exhaled as a small smile formed on her face.

"I finally made it…" May breathed as a flash of pink hair came into view. Face brightening immediately, she went after it. "Solidad!" May called as she charged straight towards a tall, slim woman and came to a stop in front of her. The pink haired lady turned around at the sound of her voice and smiled at the young adult standing in front of her. She had also exchanged her old outfit for one that consisted of: a coral pink scarf on top of a white tank top underneath a black long-sleeved jacket, with dark pink skinny jeans and black ankle boots.

"Hi, May." Solidad greeted. "How are you?" Solidad inquired.

"I'm great, thanks. How are you?" May replied.

"I'm doing well, thank you." Solidad responded. "How about we go and get registered and then have a little girly catch-up?" Solidad suggested. May nodded and the two girls went off to register themselves for the Grand Festival.

* * *

"So, how's Harley doing?" May queried, eliciting a blush from the pink haired woman sitting next to her. After travelling through Johto, back when she was 13, May had grown closer to her fellow coordinators. Solidad had become like an older sister to her, as well as her confidante, and May and Harley had finally agreed to bury the hatchet and start anew, to the point that the two of them had actually become friends. During this time, May had worked out that the two coordinators harboured feelings for one another, but were too shy to admit it.

"Harley's doing well. He actually called me yesterday and told me that he placed fourth in the Hoenn Grand Festival. Although he was disappointed, he took his loss well and is even more determined to beat his competition at next year's Grand Festival." Solidad informed. "You know, he's gotten a lot stronger since you last saw him. He's caught a bunch of new pokemon and earned lots of ribbons…" Solidad rambled, going on and on about how great Harley was. Realising what she was doing, she managed to catch herself and glanced over at May who was smirking at her and looking at her with knowing eyes, making a pink tint colour her cheeks as she looked away.

"Solidad, it's so obvious that you've fallen for him. Why don't you just tell him?" May said.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Solidad questioned.

"Well, you won't know if you don't try, will you?" May pointed out. "Besides, whenever you two are together, I always notice the way he looks at you. It's clear that he adores you, Sol." May reassured. Solidad contemplated the thought before placing her hands on her face and shaking her head, frantically, trying to rid herself of the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

"Anyway, let's talk about you. If I remember correctly, you earned your last ribbon a few months ago, right?" Solidad recalled.

"Right. I got all five ribbons early and had time to prepare for the Grand Festival. I am so pumped!" May cried, happily, jumping up, making Solidad laugh. "This must be how Drew-" May started, but stopped short when _his_ name came out. Sitting back down, slowly, she looked down and placed her hands in her lap. Solidad's smile faltered as she looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes and pulled her into a loving hug, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"He misses you, you know," Solidad whispered. May gave a half-hearted laugh and pulled away from Solidad's comforting embrace.

"It's been two years, Sol. He's moved on and so have I." May told her as she stood up and walked away.

"And are you okay with that?" Solidad asked causing May to stop in her tracks. After a few moments, May had her answer.

"I guess I'll have to be," May murmured over her shoulder as she walked out of the building. Solidad sighed as she placed her right elbow on the table and rested her chin in her right palm.

"Those two are so stubborn," Solidad muttered to herself.

* * *

After her conversation with Solidad, May went off to the park to train in order to get her mind off of things.

"Blastoise, take the stage!" May instructed. The large, dark blue, bi-pedal tortoise pokemon appeared from its pokeball with a foamy seal on it. It was released from a barrage of blue bubbles.

"Blastoise, use water gun!" May instructed.

"Toise!" Blastoise bellowed as it released water, from both of its hydro cannons, into the air, creating two fountains. The sight of the water sprinkling down brought back a fond memory.

 _ **Flashback**_

May and Drew were walking through the forest together as they made their way to the next city.

"How long until we get to Floaroma Town, Drew?" May inquired.

"We should be there within the next hour, but we might want to hurry because I heard it's going to rain pretty hard." Drew replied.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," May commented, offhandedly. Just then, a drop of water landed on her cheek. Looking up, May noticed the dark clouds that gathered above their heads. "Maybe it'll just be drizzle?" May questioned, hopefully. This hope was crushed when a heavy shower of rain began pouring on them.

"Yeah, what were you saying?" Drew queried with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut up," May grumbled. "Let's just get out of the rain." May said as she and Drew began running to get out of the rain. Suddenly, a clap of thunder roared through the sky, making May jump.

"May, come here." Drew reassured as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, knowing that she was frightened of thunder. When she began sniffling and shivering, he tightened his grip on her and stroked her hair while whispering soothing words in her ear. "Shhh, it's okay. It's all going to be okay." Drew comforted. May buried her face in his chest and began to calm down when…

BOOM

"AAAH!" May screamed as she tore out of Drew's grip and began sprinting, blindly, through the forest.

"May, come back! It's alright!" Drew called, worried, as he went after her.

"No, it's not!" May shouted as she shut her eyes, tight, and carried on running. Drew looked ahead of and his face filled with alarm when he saw huge tree up ahead.

"May! Look out for the-" Drew started, but winced when May face planted the bark. Slowly sliding down the trunk, May landed on her back. "…tree." Drew finished as he ran over to her. "May, are you alright?" Drew asked.

"Mmmh…" May groaned in response. Drew grabbed her hands and helped her to stand up.

"What am I going to do with you?" Drew sighed as he brushed May's hair away from her face and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. Pulling back, Drew found himself lost in the sapphire blue pools of May's eyes. Leaving his hand lingering, Drew trailed it down May's face and cupped her cheek.

"I love you," Drew murmured.

"I love you too," May whispered as the two of them leaned in and shared a passionate kiss in the rain.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Blastoise? Blastoise? Blastoise?" Blastoise repeated as it looked at its trainer, concerned, bringing May out of her thoughts. Shaking her head, she glanced over at her pokemon and smiled.

"Sorry, Blastoise, I was just thinking about something." May apologised. "Shall we continue with training?" May suggested. Blastoise hesitated for a second, but nodded its head and waited for its trainer's commands.

* * *

Back at the pokemon center, Solidad was having a serious conversation with someone via videophone.

"So, are you going to come?" Solidad inquired, knowingly.

"I don't know, Sol," The person replied, unsure.

"Seriously!? After all we talked about you still have doubts? Drew, I swear to God, if you do not get your butt over here I will come over there and drag you here myself!" Solidad shouted, glaring at him full force.

"Alright, alright, I'll think about it." Drew compromised. Knowing that she was about to protest, he hung up before she could say anymore. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, and looked over at his Roserade. "What do you think? Should we go?" Drew wondered as he patted Roserade on the head and thought back to his teenage years.

 _ **Flashback**_

Drew and Solidad were talking in the lobby of the pokemon center when a sudden flash of orange and green came running towards them.

"Hey guys!" May greeted as she came to a stop right in front of them.

"May, you made it." Solidad commented.

"Yep, I got all my five ribbons!" May cried, happily, as she took out her orange ribbon case and opened it up to reveal the five Johto ribbons that she had won.

"Did you wait until the last contest like last time, Miss happy go-lucky?" Drew remarked.

"No, actually, grasshead." May retorted. "Now that I travel on my own, I have more time to focus on contests, so I got all my ribbons early and had time for extra training before the Grand Festival." May informed.

"Well, you better be prepared, May, because this isn't going to be a breeze." Drew told her.

"I do know that, Drew. I have entered two Grand Festivals before." May pointed out.

"Yes, but what happened both times?" Drew questioned.

"I lost, but that doesn't matter, it's all about getting stronger, together, with your pokemon. May responded. "Besides, you lost too, you know." May added.

"True, but I've placed higher than you before and I have more experience." Drew reminded.

"So? What you think you're better than me?" May queried, annoyed.

"Oh come on, May, I think we both know the answer to that," Drew commented, arrogantly, as he turned away, crossed his arms and smirked, flicking his hair.

"Why are you such a jerk!?" May shouted, stamping her right foot.

"Why are you such an airhead, Miss my world is full of rainbows and sunshines because everything's easy for me and I'm too stupid and naïve to notice that life is hard!" Drew yelled, frustrated, but blinked when he realised what he blurted out. Solidad shut her eyes and clenched jaw, knowing he went too far. Dropping his arms, Drew slowly turned around and what he saw made his heart lurch. May was looking down, with her hair covering her eyes, and had her fists clenched at her side.

"Why, Drew? Why do say things like that? It hurts…" May whispered.

"May, I-" Drew began, but May cut him off.

"Would it kill you to say something nice!?" May shouted as she looked up and glared at him. Her sapphire orbs glistened with unshed tears. "I thought we were friends…" May trailed off as she closed her eyes, turned her back to him and took a breath. "…I guess I was wrong," May managed to get out before she ran off, crying. Seeing May upset made something in Drew's chest constrict and knowing that he had caused that distressed him even further.

 _ **End Flashback**_

The two of them made up eventually, after a lot of grovelling and cheering up done by Drew, but Drew will always remember that day because, with the help of Solidad's words of wisdom, he was finally able to realise what he felt for the brunette. He had fallen for her. Hard. Thinking back to his current situation, Drew smiled as he looked down at his partner.

"Looks like we're going to Johto." Drew decided.

* * *

Now nightfall, May strolled back through the city, with her hands in her pockets, her footsteps echoing through the night. Pausing at a familiar spot, May looked across the ocean as she gazed down at Olivine City's beach. Making up her mind, she walked down the concrete steps and sauntered across the sand. Settling down by the sea, she stretched her legs out in front of her and leaned back on her elbows. Back in this place, May was unable to focus on anything but Solidad's last words.

" _And are you okay with that?"_

"Am I okay with that?" May wondered. She thought back to the night that changed her life.

 _ **Flashback**_

May and Drew were sitting together on Olivine City's beach. Drew sat on May's right as the two teenagers watched the waves lap up the beach. Both of them had competed at the Grand Festival and narrowly missed out on the ribbon cup with both of them placing in the top four, May losing to Solidad and Drew losing to a random coordinator. Ditching the afterparty, the two coordinators chose to spend the evening together, away from prying eyes.

"So, May, where are you going next?" Drew inquired.

"Sinnoh, I think. It was really nice when I went over there for the Wallace Cup." May answered.

"Then I'll go to Sinnoh as well." Drew decided.

"How come?" May questioned, looking over at him.

"I want to go wherever you go." Drew stated, turning to face her. May furrowed her brows in confusion, but blinked and looked down when Drew grabbed her hands. "May, I have to tell you something." Drew started. May swallowed as she caught his gaze. "When I first met you, I knew there was something intriguing about you, but I couldn't work out what it was. I always looked forward to our meetings, even if I didn't show it, and while it is true that I constantly teased you, over time, I came to care for you like I've never cared about anyone." Drew admitted. "I didn't know what it was at first, but now I do. I love you, May, with all my heart, and I want to be with you, always." Drew finished, making May gasp.

"I love you too, Drew." May confessed, smiling, as she laced their fingers together. Drew smiled back at her as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. May wound her arms around Drew's neck and Drew wrapped his arms around May's waist as the two of them shared their first kiss under the moonlight.

 _ **End Flashback**_

May smiled at the memory, but her smile soon disappeared when she remembered the very thing that was causing her turmoil.

 _ **Flashback**_

Both now 16 years old, May and Drew had been in a happy, loving relationship for 3 years now. At least, that's what everyone else saw. Upon Drew's win at the Sinnoh Grand Festival, the pair went out for a romantic celebratory meal. Or at least what was supposed to be romantic. The whole night, Drew kept flirting with the waitress, right in front of May, which irritated her beyond belief, but not wanting to cause a scene, she kept her cool and breathed deeply in an attempt to calm herself down.

"Thanks, babe." Drew said as he thanked the waitress for bringing their food and winked at her causing her to blush. May's left eye twitched as she grabbed her fork and jabbed it into her plate, loudly, making the waitress jump as she hurried off to serve other tables.

"May, are you okay?" Drew queried, obliviously.

"Fine," May replied, emotionlessly. Drew sensed something was wrong, but chose not to press any further. For the remainder of the evening, May fumed silently, including all the way back to the pokemon center, until Drew couldn't take it anymore.

"May, what's wrong with you!?" Drew yelled as he shut the door to their room at their pokemon center.

"You!" May screamed, unable to control her temper any longer. "Tonight was supposed to be romantic, just the two of us, but you spent the whole evening flirting with that waitress when we were on a date!" May shouted, crossing her arms. Drew blinked at her, taken aback. He was not expecting that answer.

"I'm sorry if you felt that way, May, but I'll make it up to you on our next date." Drew apologised, making May laugh.

"You don't get it do you?" May realised. "What day is it today?" May asked.

"Uh, July 10th," Drew replied, confused.

"It's our anniversary, Drew. 3 years and you forgot." May responded. "Not that I'd expect you to remember," May muttered under her breath, but Drew heard her.

"What do you mean by that?" Drew inquired, feeling the anger build up inside of him once more.

"I mean, you do this every time! Whenever we're together, you always flirt with other girls right in front of me." May answered.

"Oh come on, now you're just overreacting, May. I'm with you, not them!" Drew pointed out.

"Yeah, well you might as well be!" May hollered, turning her back to him.

"What are you saying, May? Don't you trust me?" Drew questioned.

"I don't know anymore, Drew," May murmured. Hurt and angered by her response, Drew clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

"Fine! I know where I'm not wanted!" Drew roared as he left the room and slammed the door behind him. As soon as he left, May turned towards the door and sighed as she got changed and went to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, Drew was still nowhere to be found. Wanting to get her mind off things, May grabbed her pokeballs and went off to train. Later that day, she returned to her room only to find a note on the bedside table. Picking it up, the note read:

 _May_

 _I know it's pretty cowardly of me to not come and see you in person, but I didn't want to face the facts. Our fight yesterday shed some light on our relationship and helped me to realise something. I love you, May, and always will, but if you haven't got trust then what have you got? I'm sorry. For everything._

 _Take care_

 _Drew_

As she finished reading, May gasped as a tear slipped out of her eye and dropped onto the paper. The love of her life was gone and there was nothing she could do about it.

 _ **End Flashback**_

May looked over to her right and sighed at the empty spot beside her.

"This is where it all began…" May started, looking up at the sky.

"…and this is where it ended." Drew finished, looking down, as he leaned back against the wall of his room at the pokemon center.

* * *

The next day, it was time for the start of the Johto Grand Festival. The appeals began and coordinator after coordinator went up until finally it was Solidad's turn.

"Okay, our next contestant is Solidad!" Gillian announced as Solidad came out onto the stage. She was wearing a violet coloured skater dress that ended mid-thigh. It had a V-shape neckline and was slightly longer at the back. This was accompanied by a pair of gold studs, a gold bracelet, a gold choker and a pair of gold kitten heels. Her hair was left in its usual style and she was wearing minimal make-up. Before she started her performance, she looked up only to find a young man wearing a white long sleeved shirt underneath a black and white hooded varsity jacket with blue jeans, white trainers and a black cap, leaning against the back wall with his hands in his pockets. His hood was up and a pair of black sunglasses covered his eyes to help conceal his identity. She smiled and winked at him as she took out her pokeball.

"Pidgeot, you're up!" Solidad called as the brown and cream bird pokemon appeared from its pokeball with a line seal on it. It was released from multiple white lines that spread out. "Pidgeot, use double team!" Solidad commanded.

"Pidge!" Pidgeot shouted as it moved quickly to create multiple afterimages of itself, forming a ring of Pidgeots.

"Feather dance!" Solidad commanded.

"Pidgeo!" Pidgeot shouted as it spread its wings and both of them began to glow white. It then shot glowing white feathers up into the air.

"Now, use whirlwind!" Solidad commanded.

"Pidge-ot!" Pidgeot shouted as it flapped its wings and a strong wind was created from them, blowing the white feathers around the stage.

"Finish it with aerial ace!" Solidad commanded.

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot shouted as it flew towards the feathers and its body became surrounded by white streaks. As it zoomed across the stage, it obliterated the feathers, creating a shower of white sparkles as Pidgeot landed beside its trainer. The crowd broke out into cheers and applause.

"Wow! That was a flying spectacle!" Gillian commented. "What did you think judges?" Gillian asked.

"That was definitely a grand festival worthy sight to see." Mr Contesta replied.

"Remarkable!" Mr Sukizo exclaimed.

"Pidgeot has such beautiful feathers which shows that it is healthy and well looked after." Nurse Joy responded. Solidad thanked the judges as she looked at the disguised young man once more before leaving the stage. On her way back to the waiting room, May walked in the opposite direction, towards the stage.

"Good luck, May." Solidad said as she patted her on the shoulder.

"Thanks," May murmured as she nodded at her and walked onto the stage.

"Up next, we have May!" Gillian announced. Upon entry, the disguised young man leaned forward as his mouth dropped open, slightly. May was wearing a sapphire blue sleeveless knee-length skater dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, a ruched top half and a bottom half that flared out, slightly, at the hips. This was accompanied by a pair of blue studs and a pair of royal blue flats. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail and she wore minimal make-up.

"Beautifly, take the stage!" May instructed. The black and yellow butterfly pokemon appeared from its pokeball with a party seal on it. It was released from a cloud of blue confetti. "Beautifly, use silver wind!" May instructed.

"Beautifly!" Beautifly cried as it released multiple, shiny crescents, into the air.

"Now, use aerial ace while using psychic!" May instructed.

"Beau!" Beautifly cried as it flew into the air and did a flip. White streaks surrounded its body as it danced, gracefully, across the stage. At the same time, Beautifly's eyes glowed blue and the silver wind became outlined in blue. As it moved around, Beautifly controlled the silver wind to make them form the shape of a rose.

"Morning sun!" May instructed as Beautifly flew into the center of the rose.

"Beau-tifly!" Beautifly cried as it began to glow white and rays of light shone out of its body, making the rose petals sparkle. As Beautifly landed on May's head, May curtsied to signify the end of her performance. The crowd broke out into cheers and applause.

"That was just beautiful!" Gillian commented. "What did you think judges?" Gillian asked.

"The beauty and strength of the appeal represents the love and trust between trainer and pokemon which is just what we want to see." Mr Contesta replied.

"Remarkable!" Mr Sukizo exclaimed.

"Beautifly's shimmering wings show just how well taken care of it is." Nurse Joy responded. May smiled at the judges before exiting the stage, not noticing the disguised young man standing at the back with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

Both May and Solidad made it through their appeals and across the next few days they advanced through their battles until they eventually reached the Grand Festival finale. May and Solidad were deep into the battle and both sides pokemon were reaching their limit. Blaziken and Glaceon on May's side and Slowbro and Butterfree on Solidad's side. At the moment, both coordinators were on equal points.

"We've reached the one minute mark folks! Who will emerge victorious?" Gillian announced.

"Glaceon, run and use ice shard!" May instructed.

"Gla!" Glaceon yelled as it raced forward and opened its mouth, firing multiple ice shards from its mouth at its opponents.

"Slowbro, use psychic!" Solidad commanded.

"Slow!" Slowbro bellowed as its eyes began to glow light blue and both the ice shards and Glaceon became outlined in blue. Lifting them up, Slowbro threw them backwards with Glaceon falling on the ground and being pelleted by its own move. At the same time, Blaziken began charging towards Slowbro, which went unnoticed by Solidad, as it emerged from behind Glaceon and knocked Slowbro to the ground with the silent command of blaze kick given to it by its trainer.

"Butterfree, use poison powder!" Solidad commanded.

"Free!" Butterfree screeched as it released waves of purple powder from its wings at Blaziken.

"Blaziken, use fire spin!" May instructed.

"Blaze!" Blaziken roared as it opened its mouth and released a spiralling flame from its mouth at Butterfree. Both Blaziken and Butterfree were hit by the respective attacks as the buzzer sounded.

"That's time! And our winner is…" Gillian started as she looked up and found that May had a few more points than Solidad. "…it's May!" Gillian declared as May's picture appeared on the screen along with Glaceon's and Blaziken's.

"We did it!" May cried as she ran towards her pokemon and hugged them tightly while thanking them profusely. Solidad smiled at May, disappointed yet happy for the beaming brunette.

"Thank you, both." Solidad thanked her pokemon as she returned them to their pokeballs and walked over to May.

"Congratulations, May. You finally beat me." Solidad remarked as she held out her hand.

"Thanks, Solidad. It was a great battle." May commented as she shook Solidad's hand before the two of them gave each other a friendly hug.

* * *

"Mr Contesta will now present our winner with the ribbon cup." Gillian said as Mr Contesta walked over to May, holding the ribbon cup.

"Here you are. That was a well-deserved win. Congratulations." Mr Contesta told her.

"Thank you very much, sir." May thanked him as she took the ribbon cup from him.

"Give it up for your new top coordinator, May!" Gillian announced as May smiled while waving to the crowd. All her pokemon stood beside her, proud of helping their trainer achieve her dream. The disguised young man smirked at the sight before exiting the stadium. Solidad smiled as she walked off stage and went to get her stuff. Halfway through the corridor, Solidad stopped as a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Don't be too disappointed, hon," The voice murmured. Solidad froze. She knew that voice. Turning around, her face brightened instantly at the familiar sight of a purple haired man wearing a cacturne costume.

"Harley!" Solidad exclaimed as she hugged him and he spun her around, laughing. "What are you doing here?" Solidad queried as she pulled back.

"You didn't think that I wouldn't come and support my little sugar cookie, now did you?" Harley replied, winking at her, making Solidad giggle. "Actually, there was another reason that I came to see you." Harley added causing Solidad to let go of him as she looked at him, expectantly. "Well, while I was competing in Hoenn I've had some time to think about things and I finally came to a decision." Harley explained as he grabbed onto her shoulders. "Sol, you're my best friend and the most amazing person that I have ever met. You're beautiful, smart, strong, determined and so much more." Harley described. "I love you, but if you don't feel the same way then that's fine, I mean, we can always go back to being frie-" Harley confessed, but was cut off as a pair of lips came crashing down onto his. Before he could respond, Solidad pulled back and smiled at him.

"Of course I love you, you idiot." Solidad admitted causing Harley to grin as the two kissed once more.

* * *

After the ribbon cup presentation, May went to get her things and changed back into her original outfit. Closing her locker, she picked up her ribbon cup and looked at it, sighing happily.

"So, you finally won a ribbon cup, huh?" Someone commented from behind her. Turning around, she spotted a disguised young man, leaning against the lockers, with a smirk on his face.

"Who?" May inquired, a confused look on her face.

"What? Don't tell me you've forgotten me already?" The person remarked removing their disguise to reveal a teenage boy with black eyes and oxford blue hair. Reaching into his pocket, he put his black glasses back on to complete the look. Practically beaming, May put her trophy down on the bench and rushed over to the teenager.

"Max!" May cried, squeezing the life out of her younger brother.

"Alright, May, you're kind of suffocating me here." Max pointed out, his words muffled by May's shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you!" May apologised, pulling away from her sibling. "How come you're here? Aren't you supposed to be in Kanto?" May questioned.

"Well, since the Indigo League finished last week, I was planning on going back home for a bit, but Solidad gave me a call a few days ago and told me you were feeling down, so I decided to come here instead for moral support." Max explained.

"Aww, thank you. That's really sweet." May thanked him as she kissed him on the cheek. He groaned and wiped it off, making May giggle. "By the way…" May started as she stepped away from him. "…why are you dressed like that?" May finished, gesturing to his attire.

"Oh this? Well, when you're a league winner like me, you have to go in disguise otherwise you'll be bombarded by fans." Max responded, grinning.

"Oh really? Then I want to know exactly what my little brother has been up to." May demanded as she picked up ribbon cup with her left arm, slung her right arm around Max's shoulder and headed straight for her room, which had all been paid for by the Grand Festival Association, back at the hotel.

* * *

Meeting up with Solidad and Harley at the hotel, May had a quick catch-up with Harley before she and Solidad went to their rooms to get dressed for the afterparty. While they were waiting, Harley tried to break the ice with Max. Although May had forgiven him, Max still held certain reservations about the purple haired man and hadn't forgotten the number of times he had hurt his sister. They sat on one of the couches in the lobby while they waited.

"What do you think?" Solidad queried as she re-entered the hotel lobby, dressed in her evening outfit. She was wearing a crimson coloured sleeveless full length dress that ended just above her ankles. It had a sweetheart neckline, with silver gems adorned on the top, and she accompanied this with a silver chain bracelet, a silver teardrop necklace with matching earrings and a pair of silver strappy stilettos. Her hair was curled and left loose with a silver butterfree clip on the right side. Her make-up consisted of: mascara, eyeliner, skin coloured eye shadow, peach blush and crimson lipstick.

"Wow. You look gorgeous," Harley breathed, standing up slowly.

"Really?" Solidad asked, walking towards him.

"Of course! If anyone knows about fashion it's me, hon." Harley stated, making Max roll his eyes and Solidad giggle.

'You've been wearing a Cacturne costume for your whole life, so what would you know.' Max thought.

"Thank you." Solidad said as she kissed Harley on the cheek, making him blush.

"I'm coming!" May called as she came running out into the lobby. Everyone turned and gaped at her outfit. May was wearing a white strapless skater dress, with a thin black belt around the waist, which ended mid-thigh. It had a straight neckline and flared out slightly at the hips. This was accompanied by a silver rose pendant with matching earrings, white elbow length gloves and a pair of white pumps. Her hair was straightened and left loose with a white rose tucked behind her right ear. Her make-up consisted of: mascara, eyeliner, skin coloured eye shadow, pink blush and pink lipgloss. "What?" May questioned, feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing. It's just you look so beautiful." Solidad complimented, tearing up.

"Solidad, what's wrong?" May inquired, worried.

"You're just all grown up! I feel so old!" Solidad wailed as she hugged May tight, making her laugh, before releasing her and getting a hold of herself.

"Where did you get that rose, May?" Max wondered.

"I don't know. When I got back to my room, I found a whole bunch of white roses on my dressing table. Including this one, I think there was 15 of them." May answered. Solidad shook her head, lightly, and smirked, inwardly.

"Speaking of roses, I just love that pendant, May! Where did you get it!?" Harley gushed, placing his hands on his cheeks.

"Thanks, I got this from-" May started, but stopped before sighing and continuing. "Drew gave this to me," May murmured, fingering the pendant.

"Oh. I'm sorry, May." Harley apologised, not intending to upset her.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." May reassured. "So, shall we go?" May suggested as she walked on ahead. The remaining three exchanged doubtful glances before going after her.

At the party, May danced with Solidad, Harley and Max and talked to other coordinators who congratulated her on her win. Even though she was enjoying herself, she couldn't help but feel that her smiles were fake since the one person she wanted to see was nowhere to be found.

'I wonder where he is right now.' May thought.

* * *

"Alright folks, it's time for karaoke!" Gillian announced, earning happy cries from the crowd. "How about we have a song from Johto's newest top coordinator?" Gillian suggested, making May pale. She tried to run away, but Solidad and Harley literally dragged her onto the stage. Knowing she wasn't going to get out of this, May chose to sing a song that explained exactly how she was feeling right now. Whispering the song to Gillian, Gillian nodded as she signaled for the lights to be turned off. The stage lights shined on May as she looked down and the intro to the song began to play in the background (One Last Time – Ariana Grande). [First Verse]

As May began singing, she held the microphone with both hands and looked up. She sang about how she regrets everything that happened with Drew. She feels like she failed him as a girlfriend for ever doubting him and no matter how much she loves him she knows that she will never deserve him. She closes her eyes and makes waving hand gestures with her left hand as she sings the next part of the song. [Pre-Chorus]

May recalls the number of different girls that she saw with Drew, in magazines and on TV, over the two years that the two of them have been apart. She never saw them in person because after they broke up, the two coordinators began avoiding each other, even to the point that they would compete in separate regions just so they wouldn't run in one another. With every girl that she saw, May felt the hole in her heart grow bigger and bigger because while he was living life without her, she had no life without him. [Chorus]

May grips the microphone tightly, opening her eyes, trying to make sure that she doesn't break down half-way through as she sings the most important part of the song. Although Drew has moved on and she can't do anything about it, the one thing her heart desires is to see him again. Even if it is for one last time and she never sees him again after that, she wants to be able hold him in her arms, laugh with him, share gentle, loving kisses with him and just be with him. [Second Verse]

Upon reflection, May blames herself for the failure of her and Drew's relationship. All she's ever wanted since that day is Drew's forgiveness. If she hadn't overreacted that day then they would still be together and she wouldn't always feel like a part of her was missing. She ruined the special bond that the two of them shared and she knows that that is something that is beyond repair. Both May and the crowd began getting into the rhythm of the song as she continues singing. [Pre-chorus and Chorus]

Each time the phrases 'one last time' and 'one more time' came up, May held up her left hand with her index finger extended. When she sang the word 'home' she clenched her fist against her chest. As she sang the phrases 'I'll let you go' and 'wake up in my arms', May stretched out her left arm. May placed her left hand on her heart when she sang the word 'heart', gripping her dress tightly as she poured her emotions into the song. Looking down once more, she calms her mind as she sings the next verse and prepares for the end of the song. [Third Verse, Pre-Chorus and Chorus]

After singing the third verse, May notices Max talking to a young man wearing a dark green short sleeved shirt with black jeans, black trainers and a black fedora, leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed. The fedora was tipped forward slightly, making it difficult to see the person's face, but May dismissed this as she carried on with her singing. As the pace picked up, May jerked her head up and raised her left arm above her head as she started jumping around, prompting the crowd to do so as well. After the fourth line, May stopped jumping as she positioned her legs apart, tilted her head back and gripped the microphone tightly, with both hands, keeping her eyes screwed shut in fear of letting the tears break through. Singing the penultimate line of the song, she slowly lifted her left arm back up before she lowered her head and opened her eyes, resting her left arm above her head as she sang the final word of the song. Breathing hard, the crowd broke out into massive cheers and applause as she plastered on a fake smile and bows before walking back over to Solidad and Harley.

"Are you alright, May?" Solidad inquired, knowing what the song was truly about.

"I'm fine. I just need to get some air." May told her as she headed over to the exit. Solidad watched her retreating figure with sympathetic eyes and went to go after her, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Looking back, she saw Harley shaking his head at her as he pointed to the empty spot by the wall that was previously occupied.

* * *

As she stepped out onto the concrete, May walked over to the side railing and gripped onto it, breathing in the cool, crisp night air as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Is it true?" A deep voice questioned from behind her. Her grip tightened, but she didn't respond, as the same voice that she has been wanting to hear for two years suddenly rang through her ears. "Is what you sang true, May?" The voice repeated as the person took a few tentative steps towards her.

"Of course it was, Drew. Each and every one of those words came from my heart." May informed.

"I could tell." Drew responded, with a small chuckle. A beat of silence passed as a breeze blew by.

"Why are you here, Drew?" May queried.

"I came to see you." Drew answered.

"We're not together anymore. Why would you care about me?" May asked, but tensed as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a chin came to rest on her right shoulder.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean I stopped loving you," Drew breathed, sending shivers down May's spine. This was all she ever wanted, but…

'Why doesn't it feel right?' May thought. Closing her eyes and clenching her jaw, May wriggled out of his grip as she took a few steps away from him.

"I can't do this," May whispered.

"May…" Drew trailed off.

"No!" May cried as she took off running, surprisingly fast for someone wearing stiletto heels.

"May, wait!" Drew called as he chased after her, holding onto his fedora with his left hand. The two kept running until Drew finally managed to catch up to her, on Olivine City's beach, and grabbed a hold of her right wrist, preventing her from going any farther.

"Let me go!" May yelled, trying to get free of Drew's hold which only prompted him to tighten his grip.

"No. I thought this was what you wanted?" Drew said, trying to get through to her.

"It is, but if we get back together then I'll just make you miserable. I'm whiny, needy, clingy and you don't want that in a girlfriend, so it's better if we just part ways now then go through all the pain and trouble of another break-u–" May rambled, but was cut off when Drew sighed and yanked her into a bruising kiss. Still hesitant, May tried to pull away, but Drew was already one step ahead of her. Anticipating her movements, Drew wrapped his right arm around her waist and held the back of her head with his left hand. Knowing that resistance was futile, May let her body relax and eased herself into the kiss. Finally feeling a pressure on his lips, Drew moved them in a tender motion, prompting May to wind her arms around his neck. As the intense moment between them continued, May felt something wet sweep across her lips. Granting entrance, May moaned seductively into his mouth as their tongues became entwined and she ran her fingers through his hair. Drew groaned in response as he dipped her back and their kiss became more fervent and lustful, fuelled by feelings of longing and regret that engulfed the two coordinators for the past two years. When the need for Oxygen became apparent, the two young adults pulled away, gasping. Pulling May back up, the two stayed locked in their embrace as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes, panting hard.

"Why don't you let me decide that?" Drew suggested once he'd managed to get his breath back. May blinked before her eyes teared up and her bottom lip began to tremble which alarmed Drew. "What? What did I say?" Drew queried, worried, before May buried her face in the crook of his neck and began sobbing. "Why are crying?" Drew asked, softly, as he held her close to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you, Drew. I was stupid and I overreacted." May apologised as she nuzzled his neck.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Drew reassured as he wrapped both arms around her and laid his cheek on top of her head. Finally taking notice of the rose in her hair, Drew smiled as he fingered the soft petals. "I see you got my roses," Drew murmured.

"That was you?" May mumbled into his neck.

"Mmhm. White roses mean a new start and 15 of them mean I'm really sorry." Drew informed.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" May questioned, confused, as she pulled back.

"I'm sorry that I acted like such an egoistic idiot." Drew started, kissing her on the top of her head. "I'm sorry that I didn't understand your feelings." Drew continued, kissing her on the forehead. "But most of all, I'm sorry for not realising that the best thing that could ever happen to me was right in front of me the whole time." Drew finished, placing a sweet peck on her lips.

"Did you really mean what you said? That you never stopped loving me?" May inquired, her eyes pleading with him.

"Of course I did, May." Drew replied, honestly.

"Then why didn't you call and why did I see you with all those different girls?" May wondered.

"First of all, the reason I didn't call was because it hurt too much and then when you didn't call I thought you moved on, so I figured that you wouldn't want to talk to me." Drew started. "Second, after I thought you moved on, I tried to move on as well. I went on a couple of dates and had a few relationships, but none of them ever lasted more than a few weeks. You want to know why?" Drew continued. May nodded, silently, in response. "Well, they all seemed interesting at first, but there was no spark in the relationship and I ended up breaking up with them all. It confused me at first because it made me wonder what drew me to them in the first place, but luckily for me, Solidad helped me to realise what it was. She called me the day before the start of the Grand Festival and we got talking which is when she told me. Without knowing, I had been going out with girls that all had some sort of similarity to you whether it be brown hair, blue eyes or even having one of the same pokemon." Drew explained. "That's why my relationships never worked out because none of those girls was you." Drew finished, tucking a loose strand of hair behind May's left ear.

"But we were in a relationship, Drew, and look how that turned out." May pointed out, looking down.

"May, we were just teenagers. We didn't realise how hard a relationship can be and instead of overcoming the problem we let it tear us apart." Drew told her as he grabbed her chin, tilted her head up and pressed his forehead to hers. "But now we're adults and we're going to work through our problems. Together." Drew reassured.

"Are you sure about this?" May questioned, a flicker of doubt still visible in her eyes.

"You don't think I jumped on a ferry all the way from Sinnoh for nothing, do you?" Drew said, making May giggle. "Hey, a smile." Drew commented as he cupped her cheek.

"I never stopped loving you either, you know." May admitted, making Drew smile.

"Just promise me one thing," Drew whispered.

"Anything." May responded.

"Promise that after you take me home, you won't let me go," Drew murmured, grinning, as he winked at her, making May laugh as a faint blush tinted her cheeks.

"I promise." May stated as she grabbed onto his collar and yanked him down into another passionate kiss, under the moonlight.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought. Please R &R!**_

 _ **xBandanaRosesx**_


End file.
